Ty moyo solnyshko
by Xynostaph
Summary: How would you say those three words every person longs to hear? Short RussiaxChina one shot, enjoy the fluffy !


**Authors notes:**

**Yaaaaaay~**

**I really like Russia x China. Really. A whole bunch. They're my favorites. Completely.**

**With all my heart~**

**Creepy fangirl talking aside, This is complete and utterly fluff, in which China believes Russia can't speak Chinese. Stupid, stupid country. Russia knows all~ /eyebrow wiggle/**

**Moving on, this is just a one shot i did while working on a one shot for the lovely almostinsane, who asked for:  
****_"AustriaxHungary:_  
_1918, when their marriage is dissolved by the Allies. I always wondered how_  
_they felt when that happened."_**

**It made me very happy, and am now currently doing research on their 'marriage', so i can make it accurate, or as accurate as i can! So that should be done in a couple days, depending on how much computer time i can fit in this week. Im so escited, and i hope i can write it well~! **

**

* * *

**

"That was very good meal-aru." A short black haired asian man said, clapping his hands together in appreciation. Standing next to him was a pale blonde russian, who smiled down at the asian, since he was very much taller than the other man.

"Yes, most enjoyable. Thanks for treating, China." The russian spoke, walking out the door next to the shorter country. They had just finished eating at a local restaurant, a couple blocks from the hotel they had just exited, after leaving England to his fate with America.

"I feel sort of bad for leaving England-réngōng alone with America. You think he is ok-aru?" China asked, his mouth in a pout as he thought about what happened to the bushy-eyebrowed country. Russia lightly giggled, his hands stuffed in his coat's pockets. Russia's violet eyes took in everything as they walked down the hustling street. From the people, to the cars, to the stores, and everything in between.

"I feel no pity. He left of own accord, and now must suffer at hands of _durak_-America." Russia stated, smiling childishly, though it looked plain creepy on Russia. China tried to ignore the creepy factor, and tried to keep his brown eyes on where he was going.

"What is _Durak_? Russian-aru?" China questioned, stealing a glance at Russia, while pausing at a crosswalk. Russia stopped next to him, nodding as he watched the chinese man with hidden affection.

"Da. It Russian for fool. I could also use _bezdel'nik_; good-for-nothing. Quite accurate, I believe." Russia answered.

"In Chinese, that would be _fèi wù_." China added, grinning as they continued to walk towards their hotel.

"That is most interesting. Tell me some more of your insults, friend. It is most amusing!" Russia inquired. And so for the remainder of their little excursion, they compared insults, enjoying each others company. Before they knew it, it was eight o' clock, and China was tired from walking not only back to the hotel, but when they left again to tour some nearby points of interest.

"How does one say 'exausted', in Russian-aru?" China groaned, flopping down on Russia's couch, which was located in, you guessed it, Russia's room. The man peeked out from the bedroom, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Well, _ya ustal_ means 'im tired'." He answered, pulling a t-shirt over his head. China watched with interest, noting the way the muscles on his arms moved when he did so. He had never noticed how toned Russia was.

"Probably because he wears that coat all the time-aru..." China muttered to himself. Russia walked up to china with two cups full of coffee, an innocent grin on his face.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Thanks for coffee-aru...!" China said quietly, as he took the coffee and flopped back down, now on his stomach. Russia sat on the chair nearby, placing his legs on top of the coffee table between the two countries.

"I apologize if this is sounding rude, but may I ask why you are falling asleep on _my_ couch, China?" Russia asked, smiling bemusedly as China's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I-it is because my room is four floors up, and I can't walk another step, aru." He began, sitting up on his elbows. "I can go back to my room, if it is weird, Ru-"

"No, it is fine. I do not mind comany. I welcome it whenever I can." Russia interjected, cutting China off quickly. It was now time for China to raise an eyebrow at Russia. The tall man looked down at his cup, a tinge of pink on his usually pale face. "I am mostly alone now-a-days, so I enjoy your company. You are much pleasant to talk to, da?"

China smirked, embarrassed by how sincere the Russian was. "Ah...ok, aru. I believe talking to you is enjoyable as well!"

As they sat and drank their coffee, they talked lightly, about different things that crossed their minds. Soon enough, China was asleep, mug on the table, as he snored softly. Russia watched happily, enjoying the silence shared in the room. He enjoyed watching the smaller country's chest rise and fall peacefully, the smallest of smiles on his face. Russia enjoyed looking at the man in general. Russia felt a bond with the man, one deeper than any other he felt before. Was it because they were both communist? That could be part of it, yes. But something was different than Russia feeling companionship with the older country. It was as if China was a magnet, secretly pulling Russia towards him. And Russia enjoyed how China seemed to become extatic over the smallest things.

And his smile, oh how Russia loved his smile. It was like the sun coming out in the cold of Russia's heart. It warmed him from the inside out, and Russia wanted to feel that all the time.

"Nnngggh..."

Russia was brought out of his thoughts by the China's mumbles as he slept, making Russia chuckle.

"You will be more comfortable in bed, da?" He asked aloud, knowing the Chinaman couldn't hear him. Placing his own mug next to China's, he walked over and carefully scooped the small country up, cradling him carefully as he walked towards the bedroom. He placed China onto the matress, pulling the covers over him so he would not be cold. Russia looked down at the country, who was now cuddling the nearest pillow. It made Russia blush at how cute the man was when he slept. On impulse, Russia bent down, his lips softly touching the Chinese man's forehead.

"_Ty moyo solnyshko_, China." He whispered, before closing the door silently and placing himself back onto the couch, to finish his coffee alone. He tried to stop his cheeks from becoming erdder, but failed, annoyed at how flustered he was for doing that. _Pull it together, Ivan_. He thought to himself, grabbing a nearby book he had begun to read earlier that day._It was just a peck on cheek. No big deal, da? It is not like he would know, he is asleep. All is well. Just...focus on something else for bit._

_xXXXx_

China opened his eyes halfway, his face bright red. He had awakened when Russia had picked him up, though he was fearful of making te experience awkward if he had opened his eyes while Russia carried him. Once he had been put on the bed, China snuggled in, grabbing the pillow next to him as he became comfortable once more. But then he felt something cool but pleasant on his forehead, and heard Russia whisper something. IT had taken all of his will to not open his eyes to look at the taller country.

His hand went up to his forehead as he lightly touched the spot Russia's lips had been moments before. What had he said? China had learned a little russian when he had spent time with Russia in his country, so he tried to pick apart the words. He recognized the You are, but he couldn't figure out the last word. What was it? China sat up slowly, and tiptoed to the door, pulling it open just a crack to see if Russia was out there. And sure enough, the man was sitting on the couch, shoulders slouched as he read a small book.

China tiptoed over, not even thinking of what he was doing. As he neared the man, he let his arms stretch out, circling the man's neck loosly as he rested his head on his left shoulder. Russia's shoulder's jumped slightly in surprise, but that was the only indication of surprise, as Russia turned to look at him with the usual smile.

"Ah, China...Did I awaken you? My apologies. I thought you would be more comfortable in the bed than on couch out here." Russia said, his eyes going back to the book, as if he was afraid to look at China for too long, in fear of turning red once more. China didn't answer, but continued to stare at Russia.

"What does _Ty moyo solnyshko _mean, aru?" China asked directly, making Russia's breath catch in his throat. "You said it while I was laying down, and you kissed my forehead. What does it mean, aru?"

"..." Russia closed his book slowly, refusing to make eye contact with China.

"Russia?"

"It means you are my sunshine." Russia answered slowly, not trusting his own voice. China let it sink in for a moment, before smiling calmly.

"Ah."

Russia worried he had upset his friend, perhaps by stepping over the line, and frowned, looking down at his hands, which were in his lap.

"I apologize if it is sounding weird, I didn't mean..."

"I like it." China muttered, clinging onto Russia's neck tighter, burying his head in the crook of the man's neck. "It sounds nice."

Russia's face exploded into a bright red, as he looked at the brown head of hair in his line of vision.

"You are not mad?"

"Nn-nn." China said, his eyes closed. He breathed in deeply, taking in Russia's smell, which was intoxicating. It was the smell of snow and sunflowers, which was pretty spot on, considering Russia's interests.

"_wo ai ni..." _China whispered, thinking Russia couldn't understand. He repeated it over and over again, enjoying the fact he could say it freely. It pained China to know he would never have the courage to tell Russia directly. But he didn't know how the tall man would react, if he even reacted at all. China felt his gut twist up, but it didn't matter. IT was fine as long as he could say ti secretly.

"_Ja tibja toše ljublju._" Russia said in return, when China had paused for breath. China looked up, and saw Russia smiling at him. China couldn't help but blush. It was one of the rare genuine smiles Russia only showed him, which made China feel very special

"W...What does that mean, aru...?" China asked slowly, tilting his head to the side. Russia turned slightly, so that he could reach with his left hand and play with a strand of China's long hair.

"It means...I love you too." Russia answered, feeling as light as a feather. When he said that, it was as if a weight had been lifted. And China's face made it all the better. It was a mix between surprise, shock, and pure joy. Tears slid down silently as the Chinese man swallowed the lump in his throat to ask the question that now plagued him.

"How...How did you..."

"I learned Chinese. I thought it be good if I knew language of dearest one, da?" Russia asked childishly, enjoying the look in china's eyes as his brain soaked it all in. Suddenly, he felt a sudden pressure force him back, as China jumped on him, hugging him tightly around the neck. Russia didn't know what he could say at the moment, so he just enjoyed the feeling of China's embrace, rubbing the man's back gently while whispering calming words into his ear.

"H-Hey...Russia..." China whimpered between sobs, not able to make his voice any louder. Russia pulled back to face the man head on, his violet eyes looking straight into China's brown ones.

"Da?"

"_Wuo men neng yong yuan zai yi qi ma_?" China asked in a pleading whisper. Russia whiped one of China's tears aside, his smile widening softly as his forehead touched China's.

"_Hao_." Russia whispered back, before capturing China's lips gently with his own, realizing he finally had what he wanted most in his life, right there in his arms, on the couch, in a hotel in America.

His ray of light.

His sunshine.

* * *

**Author's end notes:**

**Yarrr, very fluffy, i hope. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! And I would love to hear suggestions on future stories i could write! So if you might want something written, like a one shot or two chapter story, go ahead and ask! I'm very friendly~ **

**:D**

**Anyway, here are some translations:**

Chinese I love you:

wo ai ni

Can we be together for ever?

Wuo men neng yong yuan zai yi qi ma?

Ok

Hao

Russian I love you too:

ja tibja toše ljublju

You are my sun((In Russian))

Ty moyo solnyshko

Fool in russian

durak

idler, good-for-nothing

bezdel'nik

**Happy January Everyone! And thanks for reading~!**


End file.
